Time of the heart
by AnomolyInPi-Minor
Summary: Not only the Eppes-Family has gifts to give to the next generation. Story set shortly before Charlie’s and Amita’s wedding.


Summary: Not only the Eppes-Family has gifts to give to the next generation. Story set shortly before Charmitas wedding.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. No Eppes-boys, no one of the Ramanujan family, not the original story idea of Numb3rs, nothing. Poor me!

A. /N.: When Alan gave Amita that necklace a few episode ago I was reminded of an idea I had for a while now. My friend Jonna told me to get it out of my head and published before the wedding so that I can say: "I knew it" if it really happens (but I don't think it will). It's rough around the edges, I know, but I still like the idea of it.

Anyway…Here it is. Enjoy it and please be gentle it was written fast (thanks to my exams) and is not beta'd (at least not by a native English speaker).

**Time of ****the heart**

Nervousness was rising to point that it was nearly unbearable anymore. Even having prepared all likely happening possibilities there were still some forgotten ones that raised their heads at the least favorable times. Even two mathematicians doing all analyses imaginable couldn't calculate all dimensions of a wedding. So Alan was off again to talk again to the caterer for the thousands time. Don had left for a case. Amita was away to find a solution for a shoe problem and to take a last look at the cake. Enjoying having her parents around her she took her mother with her knowing that her father would be bored of shoe shopping in no time. Charlie of course had volunteered too to go along still trying to get a look on her dress. As much as she would have appreciated his help she had to be strict on this particular topic. He would not see anything till the day after tomorrow. Everyone leaving person by person in a hurry Charlie suddenly found himself alone in the craftsman with his soon to be father in law. Sanjay was standing out in the backyard near the pond and watched the koi swimming. Trying to be a good host and soon to be son in law he took two bottles of water out of the fridge to offer it to the older man and provide some company. After all they still barely knew each other. Taking some shy steps in the general direction Charlie feverishly thought about a good way to start the conversation. That in law aspect seriously brought him some trouble. Suddenly Sanjay looked up to him and offered a solution.

"This truly is one beautiful garden. But what I really do like most are those fish. It's such a wonderful thing just to watch them and think."

Finding no need to answer Charlie just gave the other man one of the water bottles. They both stood in silence next to each other for a while longer. Both were just looking down at the fish swimming in the sparkling water and following their own thoughts.

"Let me show you something" Sanjay said, reached in the pocket of his jacket and gave Charlie a small round and shinning object.

The mathematician curious as always took a closer look. It was made of metal and looked very old with a small chain and clip attached to the top. Engravings were brought down on both front and back and made it nearly a piece of art in the style of Indian culture. Finding a small mechanism on the side of the circle it opened up and Charlie found himself again overwhelmed looking at a watch made in the same filigree style.

"You like it?" Sanjay suddenly asked.

"Beautiful"

Sanjay was smiling. "It's not a sundial but I thought you enjoy it. It has been a gift from my grandpa who had it for a long time already. Don't even know where he had it from or how old it actually is… I always liked it. He gave it to me one day."

Charlie was still amazed by just looking at the pocket watch and hearing Amitas dad talk. And Sanjay continued. "You see there are these two circles." He indicated at the big and smaller clockwork embedded in the first. "This small one, I always use for the time zone I am currently in. It changes now and then, gets turned back and ahead for a few hours but that's ok because it is not the important one. The important one is the smaller. This is the time of my heart. It never changes. "

Charlie was again taking a closer look and was surprised to find this one running on California time.

"I'm not always here with my beautiful girl, not nearly as often as I should be but I think of her each and every day. It always was like that and always will be. And I think, no actually I know that it will be the same with you. Wherever you will be and wherever she will be… a part of your souls will always be with each other."

And with that Sanjay smiled that wise smile that Charlie only knew from his own father. Both man looked down in silence again at the small piece of metal that had brought them a whole new level of closeness. Charlie for ones had not to try hard to not see the pattern in mathematical terms and as equations. He just saw them: A simply breathtaking and precious item. Charlie noticed that he again had let himself get hypnotized by it, his finger following the patterns while he just watched the hand tick. This was exactly the same effect like it had watching the koi swimming. He wanted to look up again at Sanjay to not be rude… but the man was gone from his old place. He looked around and found out that the other had just gone a few steps to the pond and was observing the fish ones more on his way over to the far back of the garden. Charlie followed him.

"Your watch…?" he held it up to give it back to Sanjay. With an indefinable look in his eyes Sanjay took it back. Caressed the clock case gentle, closed the lid and laid it back in Charlie's hands.

"I think it will look good along with your mother's necklace that Amita will wear. She looks so wonderful with it. "

Charlie's eyes got big. But before he could stutter some words there was a clatter from the direction of the house as Alan stepped on the patio to call for Charlie.

Looking from his dad who had disappeared a second later without waiting for response to Sanjay Charlie found his soon to be father in law also gone again to walk another few steps trough the garden sending him just a barely noticeable smile out of the corner of his mouth.

„Charlie. Come on. This stuff doesn't carry itself from my car into the house." Alan called impatient.

„I'm … I'm on my way dad." And with that Charlie finally managed to release his eyes from Sanjay and moved toward the house. The watch came in the pocket of his jacket securely enclosed in his hand while one finger ones again followed the pattern.

End

A/N: thanks for reading and enjoy the last two eppesodes of the season.


End file.
